The Animal Models as Biomedical Tools: Skin/Hair Mutations workshop will be held in Bar Harbor, Maine, from 30 September through 2 October 1993. This workshop will present essential information on the valuable resource of mouse mutation models for human skin diseases. Participants will have the opportunity to examine the mutants, evaluate microscopic slides of the characteristic lesions and interact directly with scientists who developed the models and characterized the mutations. Scientific sessions will demonstrate the comparative aspects of these mouse mutations with human dermatologic diseases. This workshop will focus on recent advances in the use of animal models for understanding skin and hair in normal and pathological states and will introduce new murine models for dermatological research. Scientific sessions will be presented by prominent scientists in the following fields: 1) mammalian genetics, 2) keratin biochemistry, 3) epidermal and hair foIlicule cycles and kinetics, 4) cytokines, 5) growth factors, 6) keratinocyte culture systems, 7) skin carcinogenesis, 8) cutaneous immune system, and 9) skin changes associated with mutations of the endocrine system. Attendance will be limited to 125, including the faculty. Participation of graduate students and postdoctoral students and poster presentations are encouraged. Abstracts will be provided to attendees. Manuscripts from the major participants will be published in advance of the meeting with a monograph that describes the major mouse mutations. This monograph will be available at the meeting for the participants to use as they examine the various mutations. This workshop will foster interaction among those researchers developing animal models for dermatological research and investigators searching for better research tools with which to probe the integumentary system.